Malevolent Domination
by Primal WolfBlood
Summary: Set several weeks after Malevolent Love, Phil, Belle, and co. return to England, this time in Weatherfield, to start recruiting some of the residents there, in a bid to start taking over the country


Malevolent Domination

 **Set mere weeks after Malevolent Love (Emmerdale fic), Phil has decided that rather than just taking over one area, he wants to take over the entire country. Next up is Manchester, where he finds what he's looking for.**

Phil: 'Today, we take over the area of Weatherfield.'

Belle: 'How will you take over an area you don't know?'

Phil: 'Because I have a secret weapon. You see, I've been here before, and I already have someone.'

Wilsa: 'Really?'

Phil: 'Yes- not long before recruiting you actually. She was recruited very easily- she was at a low ebb at the time.'

Belle: 'We will recruit whoever you want. Our love is real.'

Phil: 'Our love is all you have. All of you have nothing apart from me. I've had Victoria working locally for a couple of weeks to scout out the area more. But yes Belle- you're my wife after our Dark Wedding.' I then pulled up next to my secret weapon.

Phil: 'Hello.'

Sophie: 'You've come.'

Phil: 'I have. Get in.'

Sophie: 'As you wish sir.' Sophie then got in the front of the car, next to me, and I untied her plait. 'This is Belle and Wilsa?'

Phil: 'Yes, and Lachlan.'

Sophie: 'I have studied the targets you wished.'

Phil: 'All going well?'

Sophie: 'One of the targets is preparing to leave. And I have one willing to join.'

Phil: 'Willing?'

Sophie: 'Yes, Faye is her name.'

Phil: 'Good. Let's go and find her.'

Sophie: 'I'll notify her that you have come.' Shortly afterwards, we rounded the corner, and Sophie told us to stop. 'Faye, this is my master- the one I told you about.'

Faye: 'What- come now?'

Sophie: 'Yes.'

Faye: 'Of course. I want to speak to him though.' Sophie then leant back so Faye could see me. 'Master, I pledge my future to you.'

Phil: 'Get in- going to our base.' We then went to our base. When we got there, I started running my fingers through Faye's ponytail. 'So you wish to join.'

Faye: 'Yes. Do as you wish with me, just talk me through it all.'

Phil: 'Promise me you won't leave.'

Faye: 'I belong to you and you alone.'

Phil: 'Good girl Faye. I'm just running my fingers through your hair while I consider what to do with it. Take your scrunchie out and pass it to me.' Faye then took it out, and passed it straight over. 'Good. I think I'll have Wilsa put your hair up in a bun. Wilsa, come here.' She then walked over, as obedient as ever.

Wilsa: 'You wished to see me?'

Phil: 'Yes. Put Faye's hair up in a bun with this scrunchie of hers. How we discussed.' Wilsa then put Faye's hair up, leaving some hair trailing from the bottom, before applying new, black make-up to her and Sophie. They then both got in the car of their own accord, and discussed what to do now.

Phil: 'So one target's leaving?'

Sophie: 'Indeed- they call her Leanne.'

Phil: 'We get her first then. My base here is just out of town as you know. Me and Wilsa will wait there, but I'll be watching from the camera on this cap that you'll be wearing Sophie.' I then showed her a baseball cap with a well-hidden camera on the top. 'Sophie, you and Lachlan will recruit, while Victoria and Belle provide distraction.' We parked up outside Leanne's flat, and snuck round the corner.

While Wilsa was plaiting Sophie's hair again, I filled Lachlan in on his role. 'Lachlan, when Sophie has Leanne distracted, you will knock her out. If her kid's in, we'll take him as well.'

Lachlan 'I understand- I won't fail.' Once Wilsa had put Sophie's hair back in a plait, I wrapped it around and tied it in a bun with a black hair scrunchie. Sophie and Lachlan then both bowed to me, before I put Sophie's cap on, and she rung the buzzer for the flats.

Leanne: 'Who is this?'

Sophie: 'It's Sophie. I wanted to ask you about potential work at the Bistro. And I kind of need advice on something.'

Leanne: 'Sure- come up. But make it quick, because I've got a meeting with the estate agent in less than half an hour.' I then gave Sophie and Lachlan the thumbs-up, and they went in. Meanwhile, we paid a quick visit to Victoria, who was on a break from her work.

Phil: 'Victoria.'

Victoria: 'You wished to see me?'

Phil: 'Yes. Does anybody suspect anything?'

Victoria: 'No master. They are not privy to your genius.'

Phil: 'Good girl. Now the plan is in progress. If people are getting suspicious, we must find out immediately.'

Victoria: 'Of course. I will not let you down Master, whatever my role may be.' We then left Victoria to get back to her **real** work, and went to our base.

Belle: 'What is my purpose here?'

Phil: 'You will be called into action soon Belle. For now, you and Wilsa can set up the machines. All 4 of you will have a job to do, you included Wilsa.'

Wilsa: 'Of course master.' While they were doing that, I watched what was going on in the flat, courtesy of Sophie's cap cam.

Leanne: 'Hey Sophie, what's up?'

Sophie: 'Just wanted to ask you about work at the Bistro.'

Leanne: 'What about it?'

Sophie: 'What's it like to work there?'

Leanne: 'Good, yeah. When it's busy, it's really busy, but it pays decently and as long as you've got a lot of patience, you can get on with everyone else.'

Sophie: 'Would you be able to get me a job there?'

Leanne: 'I don't know about that, it's not really up to me I'm afraid.'

Sophie: 'Who should I ask then?'

Leanne: 'At the moment, Robert. But who knows who's going to be in charge when you ask- I know you're quite busy.'

Sophie: 'Thanks. I'll go over there in a minute.' Sophie then gave Lachlan the thumbs-up, and he attacked her with the chloroform we'd used to great effect in the past, just as Simon arrived.

Simon: 'Hey, what are you doing to my Mum?'

Sophie: 'Recruiting her.' Simon then went to help Leanne out, but she was knocked out before he got there. Sophie then grabbed Simon, and choked him until he was unconscious. She then messaged me. 'Master, two slaves coming.' We then saw her put Leanne and Simon in body bags, before leaving the building.

A few minutes later, Sophie and Lachlan returned with the bags.

Phil: 'Any issues?'

Sophie: 'No master.'

Phil: 'Good. Wilsa, put Leanne in the chair. Sophie, make sure Simon doesn't wake up.' Wilsa then dragged Leanne up by her ponytail, and put her in the chair, still motionless. She then pushed the hat down, the spike easily piercing Leanne's skull, before the fluid poured in, infecting her brain. Just as she was finished though, with a new vacant look on her face, Simon started to come to. So Sophie quickly put him in the chair, and pushed the hat down, locking him in.

The fluid then poured into him as well, despite him trying to resist.

Sophie: 'Dear Simon, your resistance is futile- we're taking control of you anyway.' He then lost consciousness again due to the fluid taking him over. Soon enough, the same vacant look was on his face.

We then put Leanne on the conveyor, to finish converting her. First came the saws which opened Leanne's head up. Next came the chip which was dropped into her brain straight through the gap left by the spike. Finally came the glue, which put her head back together, hiding not only where the saw came through, but also the hole left from the spike.

Once Leanne was converted, we did the same with Simon. After they were both converted, we waited for them to wake up while we made a plan of who to capture next.

Phil: 'Sophie, this mission is yours and yours alone.'

Sophie: 'You know I'll obey you master.'

Phil: 'That's right. I understand you have a girlfriend?'

Sophie: 'Yes- Kate is her name.'

Phil: 'Good. I want you to recruit her.' Sophie looked saddened about it, but just knelt down to me.

Sophie: 'Master, I have no choice but to obey your every command. If it makes you happy, I will make my girlfriend your next slave.'

Phil: 'Good. Now I'll stroke your hair for a moment before you go.' Shortly afterwards, Sophie left, shadowed by Wilsa. 'Wilsa, make sure she does it. Oh, and Faye, go and provide distraction if needed.'

Wilsa: 'Yes master.' They then left the building, and we could once again see what they were doing with Sophie's cap cam. Meanwhile, Leanne and Simon woke up.

Phil: 'Leanne, come here- stand back to me.' She then did that, and I took her bobble out. 'Simon, you too obey me.'

Simon: 'I will do as you say master.' I then tied Leanne's hair up and looped it back in, before I had Belle replace her and Simon's clothes with plain black shirt and trousers like everyone else, as I was watching Sophie walk into Kate's house.

Sophie: 'Hey Kate.'

Kate: 'Hi Sophie. I was wondering- you want to do something tonight?'

Sophie: 'I want to play a game now.'

Kate: 'Go on.'

Sophie: 'You- under control.'

Kate: 'Under your control?'

Sophie: 'Yes.'

Kate: 'Ok, sounds fun. You want me to refer to you as anything special?'

Sophie: 'No, as long as you do everything I tell you.'

Kate: 'Ok. When do we start?'

Sophie: 'Now. Stand up and walk out in front of me.' Kate then did that, and they walked out. 'Turn right, walk to the corner.' She was still following orders and walked to the corner of the pavement. 'Now turn right and walk until I say stop.' She did that, and came towards our base. 'Stop.' Sophie then took Kate's jacket, and gave her another order. 'Turn right and walk into that complex.' Kate then turned, and left Weatherfield, walking into the apartment complex we were in.

'Walk up to the top floor.' She then walked up the 4 flights of stairs, arriving on the top floor. 'Now Kate, walk in. You will see a chair with a plastic helmet above it. Sit down in it.' She then did that, still thinking that it was all fun and games. She'd soon learn how serious it was.

Kate walked into the room and turned around, sitting in the chair. 'Now Kate, go to sleep.' At that moment, Kate went to sleep.

Phil: 'Good job Sophie- you have a hold on her.'

Sophie: 'Must obey master.'

Phil: 'Your subconscious can struggle all it likes, you won't escape from my clutch. Your evil is too powerful. Now seal that by sealing Kate's fate.' Sophie, without a moment's hesitation, pushed the helmet down, the spike piercing Kate's head. While she was being given the serum, we talked about who to recruit next.

Wilsa: 'Which other targets is there master?'

Phil: 'Sarah Platt and little Amy Mcdonald. Who should we get next?'

Leanne: 'Simon can recruit Amy master.'

Phil: 'Good point. Simon, you recruit Amy. Wilsa, I'm relying on you to keep an eye on him. Belle, you will recruit Sarah, with Leanne and Victoria backing you up.'

Leanne: 'Sarah has a daughter- Bethany.'

Phil: 'If she gets in the way, bring her to me as well.'

Leanne: 'As you wish sir.'

Phil: 'Good girl. I'll be watching, and will send support if needed.' Kate was then taken from the chair, and put on the conveyor belt, and was converted. Shortly afterwards, she awoke.

Kate: 'Where am I?'

Phil: 'You belong to me now. Before we leave here, you and Sophie will take part in a Dark Wedding, be together in darkness forever.'

Kate: 'Yes- Dark Wedding master.' I then went over to Sophie.

Sophie: 'As you wish master, the Dark Wedding will occur.' Simon, Leanne, Belle, and Wilsa then all left, with Wilsa also wearing a cap cam.

Camera 1 (Simon and Wilsa).

Simon: 'Amy, you here?'

Amy: 'Yeah- what's up?'

Simon: 'Wanted to speak to you.'

Amy: 'Why else would you be here?'

Simon: 'Join us.'

Amy: 'What are you on about?'

Simon: 'I want you to join us. Convert.' Amy then ran away, with Simon chasing her. Eventually, she ran back into the house and Wilsa caught her.

Wilsa: 'You will convert.'

Amy: 'Get off of me.' Wilsa then injected Amy with an anaesthetic, knocking her out.

Wilsa: 'Let's get her back.' They then put Amy in the bag, and fastened it up, sealing her in it. Simon then carried the bag out of the house.

Camera 2 (Leanne and Belle)

First was knocking on the door.

Bethany: 'Hi Leanne.'

Leanne: 'Your mum- I need to see her.'

Bethany: 'Is there a message'

Leanne: 'I need to see her.'

Bethany: 'Ok, ok, keep your hair on.' Belle then whispered to Leanne as Bethany called Sarah down. Belle then grabbed Bethany.

Sarah: 'Let her go.'

Belle: 'Only if you do what we want. If you don't, Bethany will be taken away and never come back.'

Bethany: 'Don't do it Mum.'

Sarah: 'Fine- just leave her alone.'

Belle: 'Once you've done what we want, we'll let her go. She's insurance.'

Sarah: 'Fine- what do you want?'

Belle: 'Walk in front of us- anyone asks, we're friends and everything's fine. We'll direct you. We'll take Bethany as well- insurance for if you disobey.'

arah then walked out the house, being forced along the street. When they got to the base, Sarah was pushed in by Belle.

First back were Belle and Leanne.

Leanne: 'I did as you wished master.'

Sarah: 'I did what you wanted. Now let Bethany go.'

Phil: 'Leanne, tie Bethany up.' Leanne then tied Bethany to a radiator, making her watch Sarah being forced into the chair. Despite her protests, Sarah hat the hat pushed down onto her head, screaming before falling unconscious.

Bethany: 'Mum!' But Sarah couldn't hear Bethany as she was injected with the serum, just as Simon and Wilsa got back, with the unconscious Amy.

Belle: 'It looks like you'll have to wait Bethany.' Sarah's time in the chair was then done, and as she was put on the conveyor, it was the turn of Amy, who was starting to regain sense. Before she had chance, she was knocked out again by the spike. Meanwhile, it was time for the Dark Wedding in the next room, with all of us watching (including Bethany).

Sophie and Kate (both with their hair down) were at the front of the room with me.

Phil: 'Sophie, Kate, this is a Dark Wedding. You are joining in the name of evil, your power will corrupt both of you absolutely. This will permanently seal the spell that you are both under, and make you mine. Sophie, do you wish to become evil?'

Sophie: 'I do.'

Phil: 'And Kate, our newly-recruited partner, do you wish to become part of me- part of us under the spell?'

Kate: 'I do.'

Phil: 'Now Sophie, kiss Kate and she will die. She will then be reborn as a pitch-black soldier, like you are.' Sophie's eyes then went completely dark, and she kissed Kate, making Kate collapse to the ground. Her eyes then went pitch-black as well, and she stood up. 'As full members, none of you need breathe ever again. So you will all stop breathing.' They then did that, and remained exactly the same.

We then went back to the main room, and found that Sarah was ready. After finishing her and Amy's conversions, we gave Bethany a chance to look at what Sarah had become

Phil: 'Give us a twirl Sarah.' Sarah then slowly turned around, ponytail damp from the spike, in her new uniform. I then pointed over to Bethany, and Sarah walked over to her.

Bethany: 'I knew you'd be ok Mum.' Sarah then smiled sadistically.

Sarah: 'You've not been converted. You must obey my master.' She then walked over to me, and I stroked her hair.

Phil: 'Bethany, this is what your Mum will be like for the rest of her life. As will all of them. Join us Bethany.'

Bethany: 'You win. I wish to become one of you- do what you like to me.' I then cut Bethany's hair, before Sarah placed her in the machine- the spike going straight into her brain. While she was being converted, I booked tickets to our next destination.

After the conversion of Bethany, I addressed them one last time.

Phil: 'Everybody, you now hail me. Sophie, Faye, and Kate, you 3 come with me. Everyone else recruited today, stay here to pass on the word until you're needed again.' Sophie and Kate then came to the car with us, and got in.

Sophie: 'Where are we going?'

Phil: 'Spain- until we have another job.' We then left Weatherfield, for the final time.


End file.
